The True Akatsuki
by 211Boyfriend
Summary: After participating in grueling and cruel trials to join the Akatsuki, three girls get in. Their names are Yubi, Shima, and Nameraka and they get partnered with Kisame Hoshigaki, Kakuzu, and Sasori of the Red Sand. Each have an interesting set of skills, and quirky personalities. How will they handle living here? (Set before Hidan, Itachi, and Deidara joining.)


_**[Shima's POV]**_

I was walking down the dimly lit main corridor that connected everyone's rooms to each other. It had two halls leading off into different directions; the left was at the very back by my room and lead to the kitchen, living room, and every other necessary room. The right, of which I was currently advancing towards, lead to Pein-sama's office and bedroom.

I, along with the five other trialing Akatsuki members, were summoned to Pein-sama's room for the last task. From the time being here, five other trialers had been… disqualified… to put in a non-violent way. Intuition told me that we would be doing something similar today. I knew that only three people would make it to the very end from the very beginning. It was vaguely mentioned that only three senior Akatsuki members needed partners, and it seemed that with the end drawing near, everyone thought that they were guaranteed to a spot. I knew it wouldn't be like this, and I was prepared to secure my spot, no matter what it took.

_**[Yubi's POV]**_

I had been watching the other participants from day one. Cataloging their flaws and disadvantages, calculating what it would take to overpower them, running scenarios in my head… I had everything planned out to my advantage. I also know that only three people were going to leave the final trial today, and that one of them had to be me.

The only other people that I believed had a chance were Shima, for her determination and drive, and Nameraka, for her deceiving personality. Nameraka looked like a complete sweetheart, smiling politely and not talking much. Though there were a few times I found her talking to herself when I was sneaking around gathering Intel… Let me say, she's not as sweet as she seems.

Shima… Well… She's extremely intimidating to the others, and I caught her in the act of giving a swirly to Kiyomi. Kiyomi is the extremely cocky one. That is her advantage and disadvantage, because she can easily be manipulated into making mistakes. She's too full of herself, and arrogance ultimately leads to downfall. I already know that we won't have to fight each other, for we are both water nin-jutsu users.

Hisao is the accident prone one, the eldest of us all. His chakra type is earth, and he has immense strength. Not that great that great at ninjutsu, however. He doesn't have any tricks up his sleeves, so I won't be fighting him either… too boring.

The last participant is Izumi, the youngest. He wields the power of fire, but his personality doesn't match up. His ninjutsu skills aren't that magnificent, but he is great at hand-to-hand combat. He's shy; however, therefore he won't make the first move. No problem, naturally, but I can't see the future so I'm not sure where exactly he'll try to aim for with me. But I do know ultimately I will be the victor.

_**[Nameraka's POV]**_

"How is your morning," I casually asked Pein-sama, the leader of the Akatsuki.

"Fine."

One-worded replies were common with him.

"How much longer do you think it will take for everyone else to arrive?"

"I'm not sure," he said in a monotonous tone.

"Maybe I was too early," I said with a light smile.

"You were."

"Well, I didn't want to be late," I reasoned.

He grunted in response, and then the heavy wooden door to his office was pushed open and in came three senior Akatsuki members.

The first to enter was a short redhead, from what I call his name was Akasuna no Sasori, a puppeteer from the Hidden Sand. It would make sense that he was the first to come, for he had said on numerous occasions he didn't like waiting, or having other people wait on him. Next was Kisame Hoshigaki, a defected member of The Seven Ninja Swordsmen and Kirigakure, a six-foot-four feet tall, monstrous shark-man. He was terrifying to say the least, with his gigantic bandaged sword on his back. He slung it down and it hit the ground with a loud thump before he sat in one of the swiveling chairs. Lastly was Kakuzu, another fairly tall man with freaky eyes Christmas-colored eyes and tan skin. The only thing I knew about him was that he hated being bothered, and had weird tentacle things rip out of his arms when he was angry.

After they all were seated an ominous silence filled the room of which even I didn't want to disturb. I kept my eyes trained to my lap as not to look at anyone perhaps the wrong way, and I kept silent until all of the other people filed into the room quietly and took their own seats. Then Pein began to speak.

_**[Third Person]**_

"As you know this is the last day to prove that you have what it takes to become a full member of the Akatsuki," Pein said, "And we have prepared the training field outdoors for the occasion. You will each participate in one battle to the death with the entire organization observing. The winners shall be accepted fully."

There were no comments so Pein proceeded, standing up.

"You will be told your opponent when we get outside."

With that, he led the group outdoors, stopping in the middle of the farthest training field from the hideout.

"Are there any questions," he asked.

Still, no one bothered to speak. After the entirety of the Akatsuki gathered in a semi-circle around the field, Pein called out the two names of the first battle.

"Nameraka and Hisao."

He walked out of the center of the field and they filled his place.

"You may begin when you are ready."

Hisao politely called, "Are you good to start?"

"Yes," she replied, shifting her foot back and bending her knee so she was in a running position.

Hisao was confused as to why she did this, but he didn't have much time to think because there was a sudden whirl of a wind, and Nameraka was racing towards him, drawing two kunai from her pouch and swiping at him. In an instant he whipped out his katana and met the blade with her weapons, using the force to propel himself backwards a few feet before she advanced once more.

This time she quickly darted to the left, throwing the two kunai at him and doing a flip backwards whilst doing rapid hand signs, finishing with Ram and shoving her hands forward, twin tunnels of air swirling around them, leaping forward and drilling into the ground. Hisao was intrigued, and then suddenly the duo of sharp air came rising up out of the earth right under the soles of his shoes. He leapt back as fast as he could, but the air had torn part of his shoes and feet off. Blood stained the ground.

He took off running to the side, being chased by the tornadoes, doing his own hand seals and slamming his hand onto the ground, the soft soil an inch in front of him spanning the length of one yard leapt up like a fountain into the air and came crashing down as hard as a landslide, rapidly raining down on Nameraka's body. Quickly dismissing the tunnels, she swiftly changed jutsu to a wave of amazingly strong air ripping forward; cutting the earth in half and making it go around her.

Hisao jumped on top of the landslide, using it as transportation to quickly get to her. He swung his sword with all his might, managing to make it past the heavy barrage of air. She whipped her right arm up, sacrificing it instead of something vital such as her head.

The blade dug into her arm, cutting the entire forearm down the middle, almost straight on a vein. Nameraka began to panic, bolting away from the spot and pressing the gushing wound upon her pants.

Hisao hopped off the landslide, panting slightly and looking at the younger girl. Nameraka looked into his eyes and a smirk began to grow on her face. Hisao cocked and eyebrow at her, but it only caused her grin to grow wider.

"Wind Art," she suddenly shouted, "Human Tornado!"

At an insane speed she suddenly began to twirl around, licks of blue chakra flying out about her, the air around her churning with her. Quickly, she became the eye of a tornado. She twirled to Hisao, the winds too strong for even his blade to cut through. Hisao attempted to run away, but the air around him quickly sucked him into the wind tunnel, and it stopped moving.

Following a few moments, there was a loud, agonizing scream and the wind began to die down all the way until it revealed in the center Hisao lying on the ground with his own sword embedded into his chest, blood spurting from it still. Nameraka was panting heavily, her clothes slightly torn, her entire right arm almost covered completely in blood. She turned to face the audience and was treated by grins and a few shouts of approval. She walked over to the group and Pein laid a hand on her shoulder, directing her towards Kakuzu whom already had a single tendril poking out his arm.

"It will hurt just a moment," he said gruffly, the appendage shoving itself into her arm, stitching it up for her. She winced slightly but held her arm out stiffly. While she was being tended to, Zetsu had already dragged Hisao's dead body away from the field, and it was time for the next battle.

"Congratulations," he had said.

"Next is Shima and Kiyomi."

It seemed almost instantly Shima raced out onto the field, Kiyomi rolling her eyes and strutting out after her. Shima had the biggest grin on her face, already in a defensive position.

"Oh, you want me to make the first move," Kiyomi called.

"Yep!"

"I can take you down, no problem," she said, flickering forward and raising her fist to slam it down on Shima's shoulder to dislocate it. Shima simply whipped her hand out, grasping onto Kiyomi's hand as it came swinging down. Shima's body seemed to act as a shocker, her arm reverberating the force to the other arm, and a lick of red-hot fire went shooting out of it. Kiyomi's eyes widened and Shima smirked.

"You can take me down? Try it with one hand," she growled, clenching her fist as hard as she could, feeling the bones crack in her grasp. Kiyomi screamed in pain, kicking her leg out into Shima's side. Shima allowed it to happen; smiling wide at the pain she received. Then she grabbed her leg quickly, shoving her on the ground and stomping her foot into Kiyomi's ribcage, two of them snapping from the sheer force. Then she twisted Kiyomi's leg around, the bone beginning to crack.

Kiyomi was writhing and flailing, screaming at the top of her lungs from the sudden barrage of intense pain.

"Do you want your blood on the ground," Shima casually asked, "Or do you want me to keep it clean?"

Kiyomi didn't respond, only continued to cry and shout.

"Idiot."

She slammed her hand onto her foot, sending it popping out of the socket. She threw it down onto the ground at Kiyomi's wails became more and more frequent and high-pitched, hardly able to breathe.

"I think I can finish this quickly…"

Shima then conjured fire into the palm of her hand, slamming it onto her throat and lifting her up into the air, the skin melting under her palm, closing her eyes and breathing deeply with pleasure from Kiyomi's demented sobs.

"Let's finish this, then."

She squeezed her hand, ripping into her burnt throat and crushing her wind pipe, then throwing her onto the ground, ripping out a large chunk of meat. Kiyomi was without a doubt dead.

"Heh…"

She dropped the muscle on the ground and turned to the group, walking over as if nothing happened.

"Damn," Kisame had said.

"Agreed," Kakuzu muttered.

"Congratulations," Pein said, "Do you have any wounds that need tended to?"

"Yeah, the bitch popped my shoulder out of place if that counts," she replied, glancing around.

Kakuzu walked over to the girl; roughly grabbing her unharmed shoulder and touching the other shoulder to determine how to pop it back in. Shima looked bored, a play she often used when hiding true pain or suffering. Kakuzu pulled his hand back and slammed it back into place, and she bit back a loud yelp just as she had when she acquired it.

"You're welcome," Kakuzu grumbled.

"Thanks," she replied, turning around to watch the final battle.

"Now, the last battle is Yubi versus Izumi. Good luck."

Yubi walked onto the field cautiously, knowing that Izumi could use any moment to attack, but was almost confident that he wouldn't make the first move. She paused in the middle and he slowly approached as well.

"Are you ready," Yubi asked. Izumi nodded after a few moments.

"Would you like to make the first move," she asked again.

Izumi froze like a deer in headlights, and then slowly shook his head.

"Alright then… Prepare yourself…"

She allowed him a few moments before doing extremely quick hand signs, a steady stream of water pouring out of a large pouch on her back, coating the ground in thick and cold water. Then she did more hand signs for her next jutsu.

"Water Style! Great Waterfall Technique," she shouted, twin blasts of water bursting from the water around Izumi and connecting above his head.

Izumi jumped forward just in time as it came crashing down. The extreme power of the jutsu caused giant waves to surge through the water, knocking Izumi off his feet.

"Tearing Torrent," she said loudly, the water around her bolting up and creating a spiral of water in her palm that resembled a miniature water tornado.

She then threw it like a kunai towards the boy. He rolled out of the way but then was drenched by the oncoming waves. He quickly surfaced however, panting and quickly doing hand signs to shoot fireballs out of his mouth. She flung her hand upwards, a thick wall of water protecting her from the flames. She then shoved her hand in the water and used it to propel herself upwards at the water immediately turned into rock hard ice. Izumi was trapped, his arms and legs well under the now frozen liquid. She pulled her hand out of the ice with ease and began to walk slowly over to the boy whose eyes were as wide as saucers out of fear. She paused before speaking.

"Water always beats fire."

With that statement she pulled out dual daggers from their sheaths on her hips, and sliced his neck open. She knew she would win.

"Excellent," Pein said as she came walking back, "Congratulations everyone."

Nameraka smiled sheepishly at the other victors. Shima looked disinterested, and Yubi gave a light smile, bowing slightly in respect.

"Zetsu has agreed to clean up, so follow me," Pein instructed the girls and the members in need of partners.

He led them back into his office, all of them retaking their previous seats. Shima collapsed into her seat as if she had ran a marathon of sorts.

"That was fun," she yawned.

Nameraka giggled, "I could have been better off without this gash on my arm."

Shima grinned at the other girl, "Be lucky you didn't face me."

"Right… You were terrifying."

"Thank you," she laughed.

"It's what she strives to be," Yubi sighed, examining her nails.

"Enough chit chat," Pein quickly intervened and then turned to face the senior members.

"Feel free to ask any of them questions before you make your decisions on which you would like to take."

Kakuzu was the first to speak.

"I want whichever of you will bring me in the most money," he said bluntly.

"What, like bounties," Shima asked.

"Exactly."

Shima shrugged and leaned back in her chair.

"I'd get you bounties, but what would you do for me," she asked, a smirk on her pale face.

"I wouldn't murder you while you're staying here," he growled back.

"Ah," she sighed, "Aren't you lovely."

Kakuzu's eye twitched slightly with aggravation.

"Which one of you likes to be on time," Sasori asked next.

"Me," Yubi said in a bored tone, "And I don't show up an hour early."

"Hey," Nameraka whined, "Shut up."

"Just letting him know," Yubi said.

"How early do you show up, though?"

"I don't. I just get there right on time."

"Hmm…"

"You're from my village," Kisame observed, looking at Yubi's headband.

"We've met before," Yubi replied.

"We have?"

"Yes. I was the daughter of the bodyguard of the Kirigakure Cipher Division before you came along. He died on the job, and I met you when I was eight and told you to do a good job or you'd be hearing from me," she said, a little smile working its way onto her face.

Kisame chuckled slightly, "Ah. That was you? You're different now."

"Indeed. My mother died and I raised myself like a street urchin."

"Sounds fun," he replied.

"The most fun I've ever had," she replied sarcastically.

"At least you had a mom for a while," Shima groaned, swiping a brown lock of hair to the side of her forehead, "My mom left me at an orphanage where I got beat up all the time."

"You got beat up," Nameraka gasped.

"Yeah. Until I hit a bitch back," she giggled, "Fell in love with the power of making people suffer."

"Eh… Great," Nameraka sweat dropped.

"Of course it is."

"I had a normal life compared to you guys," she said, "I had a mom and dad always there for me…"

"Then why are you here," Shima asked, rudely curious.

"Oh. I killed them."

Shima couldn't talk for the next ten seconds out of pure shock.

Sasori was the one to speak up.

"Why?"

"It was an accident. I was practicing outside, the next moment my house's roof caved in. They were crushed under the rubble. I didn't want to face any consequences, so I ran off and just made myself strong on my own," she explained.

"Interesting…"

"I guess."

Pein then intervened once more, "Have any of you made your decisions?"

"I want Nameraka," Sasori said.

Nameraka beamed, "Awesome!"

"I think I can take Yubi," Kisame said after a moment and Kakuzu groaned.

"Really?"

"Aw, can't take me old man?"

Kakuzu's hand shot out from his body, gripping her neck and squeezing tightly, choking her.

"I can handle any problem," he snarled, choking her until her face turned purple until he let go.

Pein sighed as Shima struggled to retain her breath.

"Glad I'm not with him," Yubi mumbled and Kakuzu shot a glare at her.

"Move all of your things into their rooms, then. Quickly, because I have plans for the room you all were residing in," Pein said quickly as not to cause any more problems, in his office at least.

Shima rubbed her throat and nodded, leaving with Kakuzu silently. Yubi and Kisame followed suit, making conversation, and then Sasori and Nameraka.


End file.
